<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spilled Milk by Goativa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638087">Spilled Milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goativa/pseuds/Goativa'>Goativa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Filthy, Frottage, Lactation, M/M, Milking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not like that, catboy Lelouch, cowboy Suzaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goativa/pseuds/Goativa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the farmer is away the cat comes out to play.  </p>
<p>“The farmer didn’t show up today.”  Lelouch makes a casual comment, as if he’s not eying Suzaku like he’s a meal.  “And you seem a little more irritated than usual.  Normally you’d be outside enjoying the sunlight, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were waiting for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which a Catboy!Lelouch milks Bovine!Suzaku, and Suzaku has a hard time not turning this into a habit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spilled Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Server tm gave me moozaku brainworms and I had to expel them from my system like a demon.  Absolutely pure degenerate smut, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suzaku’s ear flicks as he hears the sound of claws skittering up in the barn loft and he lets out a huff.  He pretends to be annoyed every time this happens but Suzaku knows it’s just a façade that he barely keeps together.  That barn cat usually sneaks in after his morning milking, waiting just long enough so nobody was around to hear before he pounced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But today the farmer isn’t showing up and his feline is late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well Suzaku can’t blame him, last time Lelouch visited he bit Suzaku’s neck and got a swift kick as punishment.  Suzaku had a feeling his feline was licking his wounds until he decided to show himself.  Still, he’s late and Suzaku is done waiting around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re up there.”  Suzaku says in a resigned and slightly annoyed tone.  The skittering stops and a form drops down from the loft.  The fur on his tail and ears shine a black that, in the right light, Suzaku swears shines a dark purple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d be so eager to see me again, after that kick you gave me the last time.  Is there something wrong~?”  Lelouch purrs as he saunters over to his bovine friend.  Sharp violet eyes drift down to Suzaku’s chest and he crosses his arms self-consciously.  Suzaku’s chest starts to ache, he’s usually milked every morning but with the farmer taking the day off he’s feeling…full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”  Suzaku snaps and stands his ground, keeping an eye on Lelouch as he circles him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The farmer didn’t show up today.”  Lelouch makes a casual comment, as if he’s not eying Suzaku like he’s a meal.  “And you seem a little more irritated than usual.  Normally you’d be outside enjoying the sunlight, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were waiting for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suzaku’s cheeks flush at being found out so quickly, his tail flicks in embarrassment and he looks away from Lelouch.  The feline keeps his paws to himself; Lelouch won’t touch Suzaku until he begs for it.  He gets a devious pleasure out of hearing Suzaku ask him the lewdest things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lelouch…” Suzaku finally breaks first, not wanting to deal with this feeling all day.  “Can you—” Suzaku swallows, “help me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.”  Lelouch purrs and steps into Suzaku’s space, walking him back against the wood wall.  “You’ll have to move your arms if I’m going to do anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve done this before so Suzaku isn’t sure why he’s so hesitant now.  Is it because he hasn’t been milked today?  Whatever the case his arms are slow to move from his chest and press against the wall.   Suzaku squeezes his eyes shut so he isn’t confronted with the sight of Lelouch milking him.  What he doesn’t anticipate is the fact that his sense of touch is heightened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not anticipating the drag of tongue over his nipple so soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bright green eyes snap open and a surprised gasp escapes him.  Lelouch, for his part, looks as satisfied as a cat who got the cream.  The feline just purrs and drags his tongue over Suzaku’s nipple, keeping eye contact as he does it.  Suzaku bites down on his lower lip to muffle any noise that might escape, the last thing he wants is someone else hearing them.  Lelouch doesn’t seem to care and brings his other hand up to cup Suzaku’s breast and start kneading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suzaku~”  Lelouch purrs, giving his nipple another lick, “Relax, or I’m not going to be able to get anything out of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suzaku isn’t sure Lelouch is just talking about his milk anymore.  But it’s hard to concentrate when Lelouch’s touches and licks aren’t enough stimulation.  They’re teasing, building a slow-burning heat in his stomach, and not at all dealing with the overly-full feeling in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lelouch.”  Suzaku’s voice is breathless and growing needy.  “Lelouch, please, I—I’m…”  He turns his head and mumbles the next word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lelouch stops lapping and kneading at Suzaku’s chest and leans up, a wicked grin on his face as Suzaku muffles a quiet whine of protest. “What was that?  I didn’t catch that.”  His pointed ears perk forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suzaku’s face turns a brilliant red.  “I’m…</span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lelouch’s eyes light up and Suzaku realizes he’s in trouble when Lelouch dips back down and his touches become firmer—more purposeful.  His hands start squeezing and pinching at his sensitive nipples between each knead, Lelouch’s mouth wraps around one of Suzaku’s nipples and begins sucking earnestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Fuck!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”  Suzaku’s head falls back against the wood wall, arching his chest up into Lelouch’s touches.  Hot, searing pleasure crawls up his spine and spreads across his chest.  This is far better than his usual milking.  Desperate hands reach up and grasp onto Lelouch’s shirt and hair, keeping him close and giving Suzaku something to hold.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, don’t stop.  Please, Lelouch, please.”  If Lelouch dares stop then Suzaku is going to scream.  Either that or kick the feline again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lelouch starts to purr, it’s all over for Suzaku.  The vibrations against Suzaku’s sensitive nipples send him over the edge, rich white milk squirting out of his nipples.  It drips over Lelouch’s hand and onto his tongue, making the feline groan and work his mouth harder.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thigh wedges between Suzaku’s legs and he lets out a thankful whimper and starts to grind.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suzaku’s beyond caring about someone outside the barn hearing, not when there’s sweet, sweet release in his aching breasts.  His hips grind against Lelouch’s thigh, chasing another kind of release as he’s milked.  But with the shorts he’s wearing he can only get so much release.  Soon, it goes from a feeling of relief to teetering just on the edge of too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lelouch pulls away with another rough groan, milk leaking out the sides of his lips.  What a waste, Suzaku distantly thinks and leans closer to chase a droplet up to his feline’s lips.  The kiss is messy and creamy but the pair moan into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what…already had your fill?”  Suzaku gets out between pleasured pants as Lelouch focuses on milking him with his hands, letting the precious milk drip down over his chest and down to his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m craving something else.”  Lelouch hisses and with a flick of his tail, he presses their hips together and sensually drags their clothed cocks against one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suzaku’s mind snaps a little, it’s so good—so close to what he desires and yet.  Yet there’s that damned layer of thin clothing between them.  Suzaku’s thin tail snaps out and cracks across Lelouch’s thigh wedged between his legs, making the feline yelp and his dark ears press against his hair.  Violet eyes pin Suzaku with an absolutely betrayed look but Suzaku’s too busy grabbing Lelouch’s wrists and yanking him towards his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suzaku’s bedroom is simple but it works for the bovine.  He forgoes throwing Lelouch down onto a pile of hay and instead pulls him towards his simple bed.  Lelouch makes halfhearted protests at being manhandled like this but Suzaku sees that his pupils are still blown wide and his tail is still fluffed up eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get these damn things off,” Suzaku growls and yanks at his own shorts, tossing them aside.  Thankfully Lelouch is just as quick so Suzaku doesn’t rip them from his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brown velvety ears pin back as Suzaku crowds Lelouch against the bed, nudging him to flop back onto the mattress.  The feline stretches out, making a show of arching his back and curling his tail with that stupidly smug, alluring smirk.  Suzaku doesn’t hide the way his now hungry green eyes drag down Lelouch’s body.  Oh, Suzaku wants, and with the way Lelouch’s cock rests hard and heavy against his stomach he isn’t the only one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Climbing astride Lelouch, Suzaku shivers at the feeling of their cocks pressing together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such…a fucking tease.”  Suzaku pants and glares down at Lelouch, “Let’s see how you like it.”  With a long moan he rolls his hips, heated sparks crackling between them at the sensual drag of sensitive skin.  The bovine cracks a grin when he hears the strangled sound of Lelouch trying and failing to hide a moan of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suzaku selfishly takes his own pleasure rutting against Lelouch, like some kind of uncontrolled animal.  His hooves scrape against the floor and he shivers at the little pinprick of claws against his thighs.  Lelouch kneads the strong muscle of Suzaku’s thighs as he tries to grind against the bovine and get what he wants.  There’s milk still dripping from his nipples and running down his chest but Suzaku doesn’t care if they both become a white-stained mess, not when he’s so far gone chasing his pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lelouch…Lelouch…” Suzaku whimpers between breathy moans as the pair writhe against one another.  The sweaty slide of skin on skin is nowhere near </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Suzaku wants pleasure.  So much more pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suzaku.”  Lelouch groans, soft and quiet, like it pained him to even say it in such a lewd tone.  “Hold on—this isn’t—I need more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always…” Suzaku huffs, “Thinking of yourself.”  But the bovine stills anyway, letting Lelouch sit up so Suzaku was practically in his lap.  It’s…intimate, being so close to those violet eyes.  They’re breathing each other’s air like this, foreheads nearly touching.  But when Lelouch wraps his hands around their cocks, all thoughts of intimacy and gentleness are thrown out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK!”  Suzaku trembles in Lelouch’s lap as his feline sets an agonizing pace.  The damn tease, it’s not nearly fast enough and it drives Suzaku nearly insane.  He groans, long and deep as Lelouch plays with him, mindful of his own claws.  At least Suzaku isn’t the only one slowly falling apart.  There’s a bright flush on Lelouch’s cheeks, his eyes nearly black with how big his pupils had become, and Suzaku can feel how his pace is starting to pick up and lose rhythm, turning frantic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suzaku thinks he’s beautiful like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you’re in a much better mood.”  There’s a smug twinkle in Lelouch’s eyes and it just makes Suzaku snort.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most people are in a better mood after they come.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lelouch hums, half condescending and half acknowledging that Suzaku was absolutely correct.  Violet eyes grow even more smug as they trace down Suzaku’s chest and stomach, taking pride in what a mess they’ve made.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, it’s going to take extra scrubbing to get this off if we don’t clean up before it dries.”  Lelouch points out and nods to Suzaku’s stomach and chest.  But as Suzaku starts to move to get out of bed, Lelouch pushes on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suzaku gives him a quizzical look but lies back when Lelouch gives him another push.  The bovine relaxes against his bed, a faint idea of what Lelouch has in mind starting to brew in his head.  Lelouch’s silky tail sways behind him as he looks down to Suzaku, his dark eyes hungry.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only fair, isn’t it?  That I help clean up the mess I made?”  Lelouch says casually as he starts to lean down, maintaining eye contact with Suzaku.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even as he watches Lelouch do it, the sensation of a faintly rough tongue dragging over his skin makes Suzaku jolt.  Wide green eyes look down with disbelief and Suzaku swallows.  A bright red blush starts to bloom across his cheeks as Lelouch meticulously cleans the mixture of milk and come off his skin.  It’s as tender as it is lewd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suzaku squirms as he’s cleaned but doesn’t make any moves to shove Lelouch off of himself.  His enjoyment of this special treatment and meticulous care outweighs the embarrassment of feeling Lelouch clean their combined mess off his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lelouch is finished he sits back, licking his lips with a satisfied smirk.  Sure, Suzaku will have to have an actual bath later but now he doesn’t have to worry about scrubbing his skin red to actually get clean.  He watches those sharp ears angle towards him and Lelouch’s face turn slightly expectant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you…actually expecting me to say ‘thank you’!?”  Suzaku raises an indignant eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lelouch’s eyes glitter, “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suzaku lifts his hoof and gives Lelouch a warning glare.  It’s enough to make the feline shut up and look away, ears flat against his head and tail swishing.  “Fine, just don’t kick me out of bed so soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t exactly what Suzaku was expecting.  Was Lelouch, in some roundabout way, asking for a post-coital snuggle?  Even with his haughty attitude and ego it’s…cute.  But Suzaku thinks that if he teases Lelouch or tries to call him out it’ll just scare the feline out of his bed.  This was the first time they’ve touched one another like this after all.  Perhaps Suzaku wants some closeness too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be that mean and I’m not completely through with you.”  Suzaku shifts over and pats the space in the bed beside him.  “Come here, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to phrase it like a request, everyone knows that cats don’t follow orders.  Lelouch’s eyes flick between Suzaku and the open space beside him before he slinks over and nestles close, wrapping his sleek black tail around Suzaku’s ankle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you ask so nicely, I can’t find it in me to deny you.”  Lelouch pillows his head on Suzaku’s shoulder and nuzzles up to his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his feline slowly purring up a storm against his side, Suzaku settles into bed, content and satisfied.  Suzaku hopes he can convince Lelouch to go a little further the next time he needs a milking.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>